1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a data reproduction, and more particularly, to reproducing a file being received from an external device in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of radio communication and networking technologies, devices constituting a network are able to wirelessly transmit and receive files and thus utilize a file stored to one device.
Multimedia file transfer between the devices constituting the network can be performed in real time or in non real time. Protocols are provided for the respective cases. The real time transfer protocol supports the reproduction of the multimedia file before a device receiving the multimedia file completes the file reception. By contrast, the non real time transfer protocol supports the multimedia file reproduction only after the reception of the multimedia file is finished.
Audio Video (AV) Protocol is one of the real time transfer protocols applied to the wireless network constructed according to Bluetooth. In the AV protocol, a Bluetooth device A can reproduce a file in real time while receiving the file from a Bluetooth device B.
However, the AV protocol does not support a function which enables the Bluetooth device A to receive a list of files stored to the Bluetooth device B.
As a result, a user of the Bluetooth device A can not select his/her intended multimedia file to be reproduced from the multimedia files stored to the Bluetooth device B. To enable the user to select the intended multimedia file from the Bluetooth device B, the user needs to move to the location of the Bluetooth device B and then select the intended file by manipulating the Bluetooth device B in person.
Also, to change the multimedia file being reproduced at the Bluetooth device A, the user needs to move to the location of the Bluetooth device B and then select another intended file by personally manipulating the Bluetooth device B. Therefore, the user is inconvenienced.
To address those drawbacks, it is necessary to amend the AV protocol or establish a protocol which supports a function enabling the Bluetooth device A to receive the list of the files stored to the Bluetooth device B, which is the complicated subject in practice.
In the mean time, there may also be a Bluetooth device C which supports communications based on the non real time transfer protocol but does not support communications based on the real time transfer protocol. In this case, the Bluetooth device A can not even reproduce the file in real time while receiving the multimedia file from the Bluetooth device C.